halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-54 Ghost Rapid Attack Vehicle
|manufacturer= |line= |model=Type-54 |class= |cost= |length=4.8 metres |width=3.9 metres |height=1.8 metres |mass=559.1 kilograms |max accel=137 KPH |engine=Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor=Nanolaminate plating, with ceramic inserts, and carbon nanotube sheathing. |sensor= |target= |countermeasures= |armament= *2 Heavy Plasma Cannons |crew=1 Operator |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Light Reconnaissance *Fast Attack |counterpart= |era= |affiliation=USR }} The is a Republic vehicle, designed for fast attack and reconnaissance. A common sight amongst the Sword armies, the Ghost is ubiquitous amongst them, and the Covenant. Description The Ghost is a rapid attack vehicle and designed to be sleek, and quick. With its good handling and high speed, it can quickly overrun enemy positions. This is teamed with decent frontal armour and a pair of powerful guns. This creates a well-rounded vehicle, ideal for a number of roles. The Type-54 has been thoroughly upgraded from its predecessor, with improved armour, and a new propulsion system, that allows it to be more deadlier than ever. The Ghost excels in a number of areas. Its primary role is that of rapid attack, usually attacking enemy positions as a pack. It is also used for reconnaissance, using its speed to reconnoitre a position, then that same speed again to escape. It is also used as an escort, protecting larger, heavier vehicles from attack. Lastly, it's used as a flanker, testing enemy defences, and hitting them quickly in their weakest point. Variants Sword Ghost The Arbiter's influence allows him to outfit the Sword with only the best. The Sword Ghost features an improved blend of nanolaminate armour, making it even tougher. The Sword Ghost is steadily being rolled out to the whole of the Swords of Sanghelios, starting with their most elite units. Ghost Ultra Built exclusively on the colony of Whispering Trees, the Ghost Ultra is the deadliest model of Ghost. While it has heavily improved armour, the Ghost Ultra's real marvel is from its new cannons. The cannons are unmatched in their lethality-weight ratio, producing high explosive bolts at a rate of fire never seen before. Temple Ghost Saddled by elite Zealots, the Temple Ghost is a masterpiece of engineering. The armour has been made by hand and meticulously engineered, creating a Ghost that boasts armour that would make heavier vehicles blush. The Temple Ghost has precisely engineered thrusters, allowing it handling far beyond any other model of Ghost. Lastly, it's reworked power system allows it to perform better at speed, with its engines and guns being capable of simultaneous use. Ghost Liberator Nothing hails freedom like the sound of a Ghost Liberator charging over the hill. A reworked Ghost based on frames and engines shipped by the Republic, it is then modified by the Warbound. It features an angular nose, ideal for punching through blockades and deflecting munitions, and packs two heavy cannons, normally found on Phantoms. The rate of fire suffers, but their lethality is without question. While heavier than the standard Ghost, it packs a bigger punch. The weight is counteracted by additional engines bolted onto it. The Outrider Ghosts are known for being tough and reliable, but none more so than the Outrider. One of the first Type-54s to roll off the line, the Outrider since saw use in Sword forces, amongst armoured detachments, where the outer shell was replaced twice for battle damage. After that, it was requisitioned by an elite reconnaissance battalion, the Fras'koa. There it has been rebuilt and rebuilt, again and again, whether to optimise it fit its new role, or to repair battle damage. Despite that, the Outrider still rides, still as fast and as true as ever. UNSC Remarks Category:Covenant vehicles